THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!
HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES! is a series of videos that follow Jesse and Parker with the addition of Larry Abraham and others exploring various haunted areas and attractions. It's been said that this series will not have a proper storyline like the previous series Jesse has worked on. Though, later it developed into a storyline about Ursula and Jesse, Parker, Larry, and Joe making her whole once again. Synopsis Initially the series was to follow Jesse, Parker and Larry exploring haunted attractions and various abandoned locations, however following the visit to Ursula's house, that plan is abandoned after multiple re-visits to the house and other worldly happenings that torment the three hosts. Characters Main *Jesse Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Parker Zippel *Joe Recurring * Ursula * Edgar * Luke * Andy Guests *Theresa Ridgway *Tanner Braungardt *Brian Spitz Minor *Jackie Mixner *Tom Abraham *Chris Ridgway * Jeff Swift (Killer Clown) (Minor Antagonist) * Property Inspector'' (Minor Antagonist) * Ursula's daugther (Minor Antagonist) * Jesse's girlfriend Relics PLAYING TWISTER IN HAUNTED GANG HIDEOUT! *Around 4:45 there is a Twister mat on the floor in the house *Upstairs, there was a Corona bottle, which led to Jesse and Parker jokingly asking Larry if he had been at the house before. *There was creepy and strange incoherent writing scratched onto the wall. ''(picture below.) ''STRANGE NOISES IN HAUNTED HOUSE! *It is evident at the 5:35 mark that the house may have been abandoned circa July 2008, according to the calendar being left at that specific date. *There was also a note dating back to 2003 found on the floor by Larry: ''"Mom, how are you? We are fine, the kids are doing well, they're getting so big! We have finally moved into a house that is three bedrooms, two baths, with a big fenced yard. I still work at the casino, it's doing well---" *In the basement, a chalk board was found dating back to the late 90's. (picture below.) *Bottles were randomly shattered by a possible animal or a real human being that was scared. [[HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!|''HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!]] * In the video, various newspapers were found dating back to the 1970's (specifically 1976, 1977, 1978 and 1979), which was theorized to be bought when somebody lived at Ursula's house. ''(picture below.) * At the 27:30 mark, a humanoid shape wearing a dress (like Ursula did when she died, according to the storyThe Story of Ursula) is seen walking behind Larry and Jesse. This was unnoticed by them until KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!, in which they re-watch the video. (picture below.) [[KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!|''KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!]] * In Jackie Abraham's secondary house, Larry and Jesse find a hole in the wall, finding a stock pile of old jewelry, which Jesse decides to give to his girlfriend over the course of a few years, and sell. ''(picture below.) * As the title states, the three hosts encounter a clown, who attacks them and damages Jesse's car slightly. [[Do You Believe in Ghosts?|''Do You Believe in Ghosts?]] * At 10:48, while Larry and Jesse play cards, the Ouija board's pointer is moving in the background. * Although not exactly a relic, it is interesting to note that Jesse received a call twice during the video, and in those two calls, nothing was said by the caller, however sounds of movement were heard, this was actually not the first time he received this sort of call, stating he's been receiving calls like this for some time. * Off camera, upon arriving at Ursula's, the three supposedly hear a noise, something that causes Parker to assume it sounded like it could that of the Jersey Devil, this is because it sounded like wings flapping. * While exploring Ursula's once more, the three hear music, which turned out to be coming from a strange looking radio, it was turned off when Jesse supposedly pulled the plug. * At 15:40, supposedly a white figure passed by Larry, Parker and Jesse, however people in the comments have solved this and deemed it a breath of cold air. [[SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE!|''SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE!]] * Tom revealed to Jesse, Parker and Larry that he went to the Ursula house with his friends, hearing strange noises like crying and eventually shrieking, which caused him and his friends to flee out of fear, never to return. [[HUNTER IN THE WOODS!|''HUNTER IN THE WOODS!]] * When finding Chris Ridgway in Ursula' woods, he tells Parker, Jesse and Larry that unexplained things happen during the night, especially midnight. * He also tells them he had an encounter with an apparition, which walked up to him but then vanished, he also heard cries and eventually shrieks coming from the Ursula house, similar to Tom. [[PANDORA'S BOX!|''PANDORA'S BOX!]] * Again, a spirit/ghost is seen once again in the same wedding dress. The spirit is seen to be possibly hostile due to the fact that it shrieked at Larry, Parker and Jesse, and then followed them afterwards. (picture below.) * A man strangely appears in the shed the three hosts hide in, seemingly out of nowhere, nothing much is known about him right now, other than the fact that he stated he had been "trapped forever". (picture below.) [[THE TWO-FACED MAN!|''THE TWO-FACED MAN!]] [[SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!|''SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!]] [[24 HOURS IN HELL!|''24 HOURS IN HELL!]] [[THE CORPSE BRIDE!|''THE CORPSE BRIDE!]] KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD! ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR! THE OTHER SIDE! THE HAUNTED NECKLACE! THE TEXTILE FACTORY! * Jesse, Uncle Larry, Parker, and Joe visit the textile factory for the Ursula's bible. * They split up in search of the Ursula's bible which causes Parker to get choked to death by a mysterious person later to be revealed as Edgar. [[WHO KILLED PARKER?|''WHO KILLED PARKER?]] * Jesse, Uncle Larry, and Joe look for Parker and for the Ursula's bible. * While in search of Ursula's bible, they find an urban explorer called Andy. * Parker reappears at the end of the video as a ghost telling that Edgar had choked him to death. * Near the end of the video, Ursula comes to Jesse's house to get her bible stating that the ash line was removed. They give her the bible telling then them they need another item. [[SCARY ABANDONED MOTEL!|''SCARY ABANDONED MOTEL!]] [[THE STORY OF LUKE!|''THE STORY OF LUKE!]] [[THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES!|''THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES!]] [[GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!|''GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!]] TBA! Gallery SpookyWriting.jpg|The spooky incoherent writing HigherQualityGhostSighting.jpg CreepyChalkBoard.jpg|A chalk board dating to the 1990s NewsPaper1978.jpg|Newspapers which date to the late 1970s IsThereSomethingSpookyHere.jpg|The jewellery box found in Aunt Jackie's Secondary House Killer Clown.PNG|The Killer Clown, which attacked the Juggiesmobile Ursula's Spirit.jpeg|An unconfirmed sighting of what is deemed to be Ursula Trapped Forever.jpeg|Luke escapes from the shed, seemingly trapped in there "forever" TogetherForever.jpg|Until death, do us part... and beyond. Locations Synagogue.jpg|Jewish Synagogue. RecentlyAbandonedHouse.jpg|Recently Abandoned House. UrsulasHouseAgain.jpg|Ursula's House. WaxMuseum.jpg|Creepy Hollywood Wax Museum GriffithPark.jpg|Abandoned Zoo ''(Griffith Park) Theresa's House.png|Jackie Mixner's Secondary House. |} Reception Although viewership has been declining, the series has been deemed fresh, exciting and actually fairly creepy at points. Trivia * Although currently unconfirmed, the Ouija board the three hosts use in Jackie Mixner's secondary house depicted the "spirit" they talked too to be 20 years of age and who's name began with a U, and while it didn't deem itself not friendly, it didn't deem itself friendly either, presumably neutral. This spirit could have been the spirit of Ursula, but time will tell.THE OUIJA BOARD RETURNS! References Category:Series Category:Lists